Poochyhobia
by Raichu
Summary: Max has a fear. This is how it happened.


This is not a story I'm proud of. However, I think it might help if I talk about it. You see, I have a fear, and I try to keep it secret. Sometimes, I don't know whether I'm more scared of what I'm frightened of or of people finding out about it.

It all started like this...

* * *

"Max, I'm scared."

That's my big sister, May. She's older than me, but I'm smarter. She's a pain to be around sometimes. But big sisters are good for some things. They watch out for you, even when you're a jerk. They stick up for you when your parents catch you doing something you shouldn't have. And... they boost your ego when you're better at something than they are. This was one time my ego was boosting.

"Wus! There's nothing to be frightened of," I replied.

Maybe I should correct myself. After repeating that for the tenth time, it was starting to be more like one of the times she was a pain.

"But the Poochyena. You know how I used to hide when Dad battled anyone with a Poochyena."

"Just stick close to me. I'll look after you," I said. I know I sounded patronizing. I often did, and I knew she didn't like it, but what's a kid brother supposed to do?

Oh, I should explain. We were on an errand for Mum. Dad was at a gym leader's conference, and Mum wasn't feeling too good, so it was up to us kids to help her out. It wasn't a big deal, but we had to go through a field to the neighbouring town to do something for her that she had promised to do.

Nothing much happened for most of the trip. We walked quickly and made good progress. Soon, we could see our destination in the distance. Finally, May was starting to relax.

It didn't last long. Suddenly, she stopped me. She pointed. Huh-oh, there they were. A bunch of Pooches could be seen in the distance.

"May, what's the matter with you?" I said, trying to shake her out of it. "You can barely make out what they are."

"They're Poochyena."

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll be in town before they can get here."

To be honest, I wasn't actuallly sure we would, but I had to give her something to hope for, or I had no idea what she would decide to do.

Anwyay, I somehow managed to drag her along, and to her relief, the Poochyena ignored us and went off in another direction.

Soon we came across two trainers battling. Pokémon trainers were a common sight on this route, and sometimes May and I used to come and watch them when we were younger. This time, however, May cringed.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

"What if one of those kids has a Poochyena?"

"Well then I'll ask him to put it back in its ball until we go past," I replied.

That seemed to ease her mind, and we walked on. By the time we got there, it was just a Wurmple battling a Zigzagoon, nothing scary at all.

Anyway, eventually we made it to town. May sighed in relief, and so did I. We would have a break from irrational fears while we completed our errand. Then—and no, I wasn't looking forward to it—we had to repeat the performance all the way back home.

Just then, something startled both of us. Right out of nowhere, a Pokémon darted out from a side street. I could hear May's gasp, but when we realized it was a Jigglypuff, I could hear her sigh of relief.

But why was it running? Both of us must have been equally curious because we both looked down the side street at the same time.

Turns out, the Jigglypuff was being chased by... that's right! A Poochyena!

May froze. She was too scared even to scream. I haughtily stepped in front of my sister. It looked like the Pooch was after the Puff anyway, so I decided I'd get some bonus points with her by looking like I'm protecting her. All I had to do was wait until it went past.

But that's not how it turned out. As soon as the Poochyena noticed us, it changed course and headed straight for us. Do I like things not going to plan? No way. Trouble is, it all happened so fast, I had no time to think of a backup plan. So I couldn't help it—I just yelled.

Now I have to tell you about me and my sister. By stepping in front of my sister, it was like I promised to protect her. No matter what. And I was fully prepared to stand by my word. Yeah, I may have my faults, but that's the kind of guy I am. I'm loyal and I stick to my word.

This time, though, I didn't know what to expect. Would it knock me over, bite me, claw me to pieces? All I could expect was pain, so in fear, I yelled.

The Poochyena jumped, knocked me down hard, and pinned me with its front paws. I had no idea why it was so mad, but, in front of my eyes, all I could see was an angry, snarling face. All I could hear was growls and snarls. I know I should have felt pain from being knocked over, but pain didn't even come into the equation.

It opened its jaws. My arms were free, so I grabbed it by the neck and tried to push it away. It clearly didn't like it. It snarled louder, and tried to bite, but I was managing to hold it off. I could feel its growling vocal chords vibrating beneath my fingers, its saliva dribbling onto my chin and neck. And those teeth attached to the bottom of that snarling face! I fought furiously with all my might. I was holding it back, but I'm only a young kid. It was stronger, and I knew that in a contest of raw strength, it would soon win.

As if in a dream, I heard May yell, "Go!" Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a flash of crimson light. A strong, grey, taloned foot came flying in from the side. With a single kick, the Poochyena went flying, smashed against the nearest wall, and flopped to the ground. A moment later, it got up, took stock of itself, and ran away yelping.

"Are you all right, Max?" I heard her say. I looked and saw May's Combusken, standing proudly next to me. I felt shaken, really badly shaken, and now that the immediate ordeal was over, I could start feeling the pain in my back where I had hit the ground.

I got up and checked myself over. I moved my arms and legs to make sure I didn't have any injuries. To my relief, I seemed to be in one piece.

"Yeah, nothing's broken," I replied. "Thanks to you and Combusken."

Then she said something that I won't forget... one of those moments that makes us a loving family, that teaches us put up with each other's faults and still keep loving.

"Thanks for protecting me, Max. You're the best brother ever."

I was happy that my sacrifice did not go unappreciated. But at the back of my mind I noticed this nagging feeling that I couldn't shake away...

* * *

A month later, Mum said to me, "Looks like I'm going to have to send you on that errand again. After that great job you did last time..."

"Aw mum, I don't want to go." I replied. "What if something happens?"

"Don't be silly, what could possibly happen?"

"I... I... I might trip and hurt myself again," I said.

I couldn't tell my mother the real reason now, could I? After all, I was brave, bold Max, my sister's protector, and Pokémon know-it-all. If I told anyone my secret fear, I would never live it down.

"It's OK, Mom," said May. "I'll go myself. I've got my Pokémon with me, so I'll be all right."

That day, May faced her fear, came out victorious, and conquered it. I, on the other hand, had a frightening experience. For the rest of my life, I'm going to be afraid of Poochyena.


End file.
